Love In The YouTube Vlog
by FourtrisEverlarkHOANeddie
Summary: Tris Prior is among the well know youtubers internationally, she makes videos all the time and is doing a daily vlog about her summer in L.A with her YouTube friends, she deals with crazed fans, drama, and romance! Story better than summary, includes all our favorite youtubers!
1. YouTube!

Disclaimer-I don't own anything except my OCs

Tris POV

"Hall-o everyone! Marcus Butler and I'm here today with the lovely and beautiful Miss Tris Prior also know on YouTube as Tris Prior..." He says awkwardly trailing off. I laugh.

"Hiiiiiiii" I say waving to the camera." I'm so happy to be here, I love you and your videos soooooo much" I tell him." Your so funny"

"Oh thank you I love you too and your videos they are amazing, have I told you how much I've wanted to do a collaboration with you" he says smiling with his British accent.

"Yeah so I'm finally here, I'm in Brighton by the way guys and I'm doing a few collabs with Marcus, Zoe or Zoella, Alfie or Pointless blogs, and a whole bunch or other people before we all travel back to America for the summer and we are staying in L.A but we will explain more of that later but right now we are doing a challenge well it's not really a challenge I'm not really sure what to call it, Marcus would you like to tell them about that?" I say as Marcus nods along.

"Yeah so today we will be doing the YouTube family, so basically how it works is you pick a mum,dad,sister,brother, and cousin out of all the top youtubers that you know and we will go back and forth for each category and yeah. So we have each made a list of our YouTube family so ladies first." He says.

"Ok" I say looking at him waiting for him to go. He looks at me expectantly while I look at him expectantly. Once he gets it we start laughing.

"Ok I'll start" I say after we stop laughing."So for my mom I picked Louise from Sprinkleofglitter because she is an actual mom and if think she is just like so amazing and cool and funny and I'd just love to be her daughter" I say.

"Ok so for my mom I picked Miranda Sings" he says and I start burst out laughing.

"Why on earth would you want her as your mom do you know how screwed up your childhood would be" I say." Like that would just be so weird" we laugh.

"Okay on to the next one" I say dancing around in my chair. "So for my dad I picked Jim Chapman because he is really chill but fun, and he is just a fatherly figure to me" I say."Plus he's just like the sweetest thing ever and I absolutely love him and Tanya" I say, Marcus nods.

"Notice how both your parents are English not American," he says, since I'm American.

"Well all the American youtubers I know are insane" I say back.

"Hahaha, okay so for my dad I picked John Green because he is just so funny and leveled but crazy and I think he would keep Miranda from completely making my life insane" he says. I nod along, I can kinda see John in that situation.

"Okay for my sister I picked Zoella because I really feel like she is my sister I tell her everything and just love her to death and it would be pretty fun just having someone to talk to 24/7" I say. Zoe Sugg is one of my best friends we met a few years ago at Playlist and hit it off from there. I also met Jim, Tanya, Casper, Joe, Alfie, Marcus, Naomi, Louise, Jack and Finn, and Louie(their channels will be down below)

"I have Jenna Marbles, I feel like she would make my life so interesting," he says laughing. This guy is so crazy.

"Yeah because Miranda wasn't enough" I say sarcastically.

"For brother I have Tyler Oakley" he says. "He's loyal and entertaining and just plain weird, I'm kidding I love you Tyler!" He says pointing at the camera.

"Wow, nice family" is all I say. Marcus picked all the funny out going people were my family is more laid back kinda.

"I have Louie because he is pretty cool always up for an adventure and looks like someone who would always have your back." I say.

"See you thought yours out more, I picked the craziest people I could find" he says, I'm nearly falling out of my chair laughing."But for cousin I have Connor Franta"

"And finally for my cousin I have Marcus Butler because it would be so much fun to be around him and I just really love him" I say to Marcus with a smile.

"Aww thank you, and sadly lady's and gents we are out of time for today, but to go back to what Tris was talking about in the beginning of the video we will be going to L.A in a week and we are renting a beach house on the top of the hills with all our favorite youtubers including the American one's, and it is going to be so much fun I can't wait, we are also going to Chicago for about 4 days before L.A, but don't worry almost all of us will be doing daily blogs while we are there but you will have to find out more when we vlog but for now we have got to go, I love your sexy faces! And if you want to watch more videos with Tris and I did one on her channel, what did we do Tris?" He says

"We talked about what Marcus doesn't understand about girls and what I don't understand about guys and we tried to explain them to each other in the best way possible without revealing to many secrets," I say Wiggling my eyebrows.

"Yeah so byyeeeeeeeeee" we yells ducking under the camera so it can't see us anymore.

Once Marcus stops recording we start laughing and goofing around for about an hour or so until I have to leave.

"Bye Marcus I had so much fun, I'll see you at dinner tonight!" I say as I walk out the door.

"Bye!" He says.

I head back to my hotel room that I'm staying in until we leave. On the way there most people recognize me, some don't. I'm not really hiding my face today I have on a black leather pants, a orange and blue crop top with a braid around my head. A hairstyle in favor of Zoella who was the first person I saw wear it. I have on orange lipstick and orange flats with a blue bow on top.

I sign auto graphs and take pictures which takes me about an hour because I love all my fans and I want to satisfy everyone, if it weren't for my fans I wouldn't be where I am today.

It's 4:00 now and I am having dinner with Marcus, his girlfriend Naomi, his sisters, and his parents at 8:30. The only thing that is bad about being in the UK is the all my friends live in different parts of the UK so I have to keep traveling around so I get to see them all, usually I would be on a different flight every day but since everyone will be in the same place in a few days I only stayed in Brighton with Marcus and Zoe and because I'm leaving with Zoe to go to the airport to Chicago. Once I reach my room I fall on my bed, I am so tired. I'll just take a quick nap.

When I wake up its 6:30 so I decide to get ready now so I can edit my new videos. I get up with a grunt and hop in the shower, I wash my hair and scrub down using the soap that smells like strawberries. When I get out I open my suitcase sitting in the corner of my room, and throw it on the bed. I look for something to wear that is classy but casual. Marcus said the restaurant wasn't extremely fancy but I still don't want to be under dressed.

I put on a white shirt with tiny black poke-a-dots tucked into black high waisted shorts and black sandal. I put my hair in a messy bun and have on black lipstick. By the time I finish it is 7:45. I hop back onto my bed grab my apple laptop, I start editing and by the time I leave the house I have uploaded 1 video and I'm almost done with the second one.

I leave the hotel around 8:05 because the restaurant isn't very far away from the hotel. When I get to the restaurant Belle' Pepper Marcus, Naomi, and his family are waiting and talking. Once Naomi sees me her eyes light up.

"Heyyyyy" we run and hug each other, Naomi and I are really close. She is wearing a white dress,leather jacket, and black tights with red toms. Her nearly white blond hair is down in lose ringlets. Sadly she can't come with us to Chicago but she told us she might catch up in L.A.

"How are you doing?" She ask me with her high pitched British accent.

"I'm great how are you?" I ask.

"Good, good, come on I think our table is ready" she says grabbing me along once we get into the restaurant. It turns out to be an all you can eat buffet but I don't get much. Just a salad and a smoothie. Once we all sit down I start talking with Marcus' parents.

"So Tris what part of America are you from?" Marcus' mom ask.

"I am actually from Chicago" I tell them.

"Oh nice, isn't there like a different way of categorizing people or isn't everything different from like the other cities, I'm not very clear do you mind explaining it to me?" Marcus' dad says.

"Of course, so the city is separated into 5 groups or factions, and people are put into factions based on their personality. There is Amity who are kind, Candor who are honest, Erudite who are extremely smart, Dauntless who are brave and rowdy, and finally Abnegation who are selfless and is also my former faction before I transferred to Dauntless when I was 16, then when I was 24 I moved to L.A and that was a year ago and now I'm 25" I explain.

"So can you transfer at any time?" They ask.

"No actually you can only transfer when your sixteen at your choosing ceremony and you can pick any faction, you can also leave Chicago any time after you turn sixteen, people from outside can move in if they want to as well." I tell them.

"Is there a reason you have left the city?"

"Umm my parents weren't really happy with my decision to move and my brother stopped talking to me, so I wanted to get away from that, plus I wanted to travel so I just did and then I started making video and people started to notice and here I am." I say. I leave out the part of my boyfriend, Four cheating on me and my friends turning on me and I just had to get away from that which is the main reason why I left. I wonder if they think about me, it has only been a year since I left maybe they have all forgotten. They probably have, the only one who didn't act like they hated me was Zeke and Uriah. I don't even know why they acted like that I don't recall doing anything to upset them, but I think it was because of that Candor girl who came to visit and stole my friends, ruined my relationship, and just hated me. I'm not sure where she is now, might be in the city, might not. But I don't really care anymore, I have moved on.

"Oh I'm sorry," they say with pity in there eyes. Marcus and Naomi are listening to our conversation by now.

"No it's fine I wouldn't be where I am right now if I hadn't moved." I say.

"Mum, Dad stop interrogating her" he says.

"We're not!" They say.

"Oh it's fine" I say."I love your parents"

We talk, laugh, and eat, and once we are done I say bye to Naomi because I won't see her for a little while and Marcus who I'm probably going to talk to in a few days.

I check out of the hotel the next morning and take the train to Zoellas. Even though they both live in Brighton their houses aren't exactly close to each other so Instead of staying in a hotel, I'm staying with Zoella and I'm so excited.

Once I pull up to her house I thank the cab driver and see her waiting at the door. Once I get out the car she starts squealing and runs towards me.

"How are you!?" She asks with her sweet British accent.

"I'm great!" I say with just as much enthusiasm. "How are you, and Alfie?" I say Alfie and Zoe have been dating for 2 years now and he is one of the most sweetest, quirkiest, funny guys I have ever met.

"I'm great, he's great, he is inside actually but come on so you can see him, here I'll help you with your bags?" She says grabbing a few.

"Oh thanks, so are you excited to go to Chicago, you've never been there have you?" I ask her as we walk into her home.

"No I haven't I'm super excited, I can't wait and plus we will be with all our friends so that's gonna be so much fun, won't it" she says. I smile and nod.

We walk into the living room and I see Alfie laying on the couch with his computer on his chest, he has a look of concentration but looks up when he hears my suitcase being rolled by Zoe.

"Alfie!" I yell and he gets up to hug me.

"Tris, I'm so glad your here, are you staying?" He asks.

"Yeah until we leave for Chicago"

"That's ace!"(not sure if I used that word correctly,:( sorry I'm American) I laugh.

"Where's Joe?" I ask looking around.

"He's staying with Casper for the rest of the week" Zoe says.

"Oh, well we will have fun anyway!" I say to them.

" Hey hey hey so We are currently on our second plane to Chicago and we have a few more hours left and I should be sleeping but I'm vlogging for you guess" I say to the camera."no doubt I'll probably be a bit jet lagged when we arrive. But thankful by the time we do it will be around noon and I haven't slept since yesterday and I'm not going into detail because I'm going to confuse myself with all the time differences" I ramble.

"Everyone else was smart enough to go to sleep, we have Zoe and Louise who are sitting right next to me. Alfie,Marcus on each side of them, Louie,Casper,Joe, Jack Amd Finn, Tanya and Jim are behind us." I say showing them sleeping to the camera each in turn. "My American YouTube friends are so lucky because most of them are already there and their flights aren't as long" I say with a pouty face.

"Ok guys well since I'm the only one on the plane that is awake I'm going to vlog some more later and get some sleep" I say clicking off the camera and plugging in my head phones. I fall asleep to "I need you" by m83.

I wake up to someone shaking me.

"Tris come on we're getting up soon" Louise says. Threw my sleepy haze I some how manage to gather all my things and get off the plane. I only got about 31/2 hours of sleep which isn't enough for me. So I sleep during the drive from the airport.

We enter Dauntless because I'm pretty sure it is the only faction who uses YouTube. We get to their hotel which I assume are for outsiders and I share a room with Zoe and Louise. I put my stuff down and fall on my bed. I would sleep but we are meeting up with all the other youtubers in the cafeteria. I change out of my sweat pants, t-shirt, and uggs, and into a white long sleeve crop top, salmon maxi skirt, and gold sandals. My hair is pulled back by the sides and the rest is hanging down. I now have small beach wave curls.

We walk threw the pit which is mostly empty, I assume because everyone is in the cafeteria, I look around to see Starbucks, Chipotle, and other restaurants. There are signs all over that say 'YouTube Fest!' Which means they have been expecting us for a while, we will be doing a meet-and-greet along with a show in like two days but besides that our days are empty, but I'm probably going to catch up with my friends.

As we near the cafeteria I hear people shouting and laughing and I get a sinking feeling in my stomach, I really hope I don't run into my old Dauntless friends, hopefully they moved out or will just stay away, they only ones I am willing to see are the Pedrad brothers. But I'm going to suck it up and just do it because my fans are way to important to me. Maybe vlogging will take my mind off of this. I turn on my camera and press record.

"Hey guys so we are finally at Dauntless in Chicago and I am so excited to see my American YouTube friends and to just be here, if you guys didn't know I actually am from Dauntless and made some of my first videos here..." I start.

"Hello guys!" Zoe says jumping into the shot. "I am so happy to be here, we're meeting some more Youtubers! Yah!"

"Yeah we're walking there now and I think I can see the back of Tyler's head(Tyler Oakley) ok so I'm going to meet some fans and I will vlog some more when we sit Down." I say shutting of my camera, putting it in my shoulder bag and walk into the cafeteria.

Once we walk in people start screaming again and running up to us.

"Hey, hey, hey!" I say to no one in particular. I sign some autographs and take more pictures and it takes us 15 minutes just to get threw the door. I'm pulled away by Louise grabbing my hand and dragging me towards a sign that has the YouTube logo on it. Hands reach out to grab me and I keep a smile on my face.

Where I was beefing dragged turns out to be a special place for the youtubers.

There are a whole bunch of tables and it is blocked of by security. Once we walk up to them they open the velvet rope for us and the three of us walk in. I here Alfies voice over everyone else and look around, I spot him talk with a crowd of people on the other side. We walk over to the group and once they see us we all get forms of greeting. I smile and see all my friends. Joey,Tyler, Mamarie, Colleen, Grace, Hannah, Oli, Cyr, Sawyer, Connor, Troye, O2L, along with everyone I got on the plane with. I greet Sawyer, Tyler, and Joey last because I live in there building and see them all the time so I didn't really miss them.

"Hello boys!"I say laying across all three of their laps.

"Took you long enough to finally say something I thought you forgot about us!" Joey says.

"Aww Jo I would never forget about you guys you three complete me!" I say with fake sweetness.

"Yeah we love you to and all but can you get off of us your kinda heavy." Tyler says.

"Yeah I agree," Joey says.

"But there are no more seats", I frown. There are actually a whole bunch of empty tables that no one is using yet but I don't want to sit by myself.

"The floor," Tyler says.

"But I have on a skirt" I say in a baby voice. I give them the puppy dog eyes but Tyler and Joey seem unfazed.

"Oh I hate it when you do that, you make me feel like I've kicked a new born puppy, here you can sit here." Sawyer says patting his leg.

"Yah!" I say acting like a little girl. Once I sit on his lap I turn to Tyler and Joey and yell "meanie heads!" They roll there eyes and we all start laughing. Sawyer is bouncing his leg up and down which is a really weird feeling because I'm pretty sure if his arms weren't around my waist I would have fallen off by now.

"How do babies do this it's so weird?" I say to them.

"I know right!" Joey says once he sees what I'm talking about.

After a while most of the fans settle down in their area and us youtubers moved over to the tables and got some food. I'm sat in between Zoe and Sawyer, with Joey and Tyler across from us, and Alfie across from Zoe. We are sitting in the middle of the long table that seats about 20 youtubers. Grace and Hannah are at one of the ends while Louie and Marcus are at the other. I should start vlogging again.

"Hey guys look who I've found!" I lean into Sawyer.

"What's up guys?" He says. I turn the camera to show Tyler and Joey

"Hello everyone!" Tyler says

"Hiiiiii!" Joey waves

"Oh Tyler I actually saw you walking in, even though your so short I could tell it was you by your loud hair" I say. His hair is currently a very bright blue with purple tips.

"I'm not short I'm fun sized" he says with sassiness in his voice, snapping his fingers making all of us laugh.

"Oh my goodness gracioniess! Look how cute these cupcakes are" Joey says when the cook comes out and puts them on the table. I point the camera down wards to see the cupcakes with the YouTube sign some have our usernames on them and some have our faces.

"Oh these are freaking awesome!" Sawyer says with his naturally raspy voice. He grabs the one with his face on it in icing.

"Marcus!" I yell down the table, he stops his conversation with Louie, Jack, and Finn and looks in my direction.

"I'm going to eat your sexy face!" I say holding up his cupcake, referring to his videos.

"Awesome!" He says.

"Say hello to the camera," I tell him.

"Hall-o" he used his signature greeting.

"Oh guys I never showed you the cool wall of all the youtubers, they honestly have a giant wall full of all the youtubers that are here right now" I get up and go to the regular dauntless members side and turn the camera to the wall of youtubers. "How sick is that, there has to be over 70 youtubers." I'm about to turn back around when a girl around 17 approaches me crying, from the looks of her shirt that says 'I ❤️ Tris Prior!' With my face on it I'm going to say that she is a fan. She has Carmel skin and is pretty tall and she looks vaguely familiar.

"I love you so much!" She says

"Aww thank you sweetheart!" I say hugging her and turning us toward the camera, "what's your name?"

"Rose!" She says. Where have I heard that name before?

"Guys! Look at her shirt is so cute!" I point the camera at it. I meet a few more fans and eventually go back upstairs as I look around most of the people are vlogging or talking or taking pictures.

Once lunch is over we all hung out in Graces' room with is massive, it's a penthouse so we had a little get together, we had drinks and played a game with Jell-O shots and it was so much fun.

We all ordered Chipotle and Zoe and I departed to our room, Louise stayed at the get together a little longer. It was around 11:00 and I'm about to pass out, once my head hits the pillow I do.

Fours POV

We were all sitting at the lunch table waiting for the youtubers to come, I was thinking about ditching because I haven't seen her in a year and I'm pretty sure she didn't want to see me either. She probably didn't want to see any of us, she's moved on, done something with her life and I'm not going to ruin that. I cheated on her, her friends ditched her all because of a stupid candor. I don't even know why we ever listened to Kaitlyn, thankfully she's gone now. We sit at the table all the way in the back hopefully she won't spot us when she walks in. Along with the crowd blocking everything behind them we are least likely to be seen.

The first youtuber I can see because the crowded has been parted a little by security is Tyler Oakley along with two other guys, I looked over to the wall and found out they were Sawyer Hartman and Joey Graceffa, I've never even heard of half of these people maybe one or two but the one I was really waiting for was Tris even if she hated me. For some reason my eyes kept flicking back to her spot on the wall, she looks so happy and is making a silly face, which makes me smile. I snap out of my thoughts when a screaming over at the next table, we all turn around to see Tyler,Joey, and Sawyer running up and down the aisle with there hands out.

"You guys are like hidden behind all the screaming people, don't worry we didn't forget about you guys!" Joey says.

The only people at our table are Shauna, Marlene, Lynn,and I. Christina, her sister Rose who switched to Dauntless last year, Will who got pulled along by Christina, Zeke and Uriah who are somewhere in the crowd of screaming fans. Uri and Zeke really want to meet Pewdiepie and a whole bunch of other people I don't know.

I look over when I hear people screaming even more and see the person that I have been dreading and wishing to see all day. I can't really see her but I know she is there which makes me nervous enough. She doesn't make her way over behind the crowd like Tyler and his friends did she makes her way straight to the youtubers stage which is viewed by all the cafeteria, we usually use that stage for when people want to perform while we eat or for karaoke night but for the next few days they are using it for the youtubers.

The gang is treating me like I'm a fragile thing about to break any minute, I think they know how hard it will be to see Tris again. I'm pretty sure it will be hard for them to because they were really treating Tris like dirt when she never did anything wrong. Kaitlyn told us lies and got into our heads and we realized to late that she was lying.

I look around to see Tris on the stage, talking to people and smiling and laughing, which makes my heart ache, she has clearly recovered from when she was crying and packing her stuff to leave Dauntless. She looks really pretty and it just makes me miss her even more. I can't take this anymore, I tell them I'm going to the bathroom as an excuse and go threw the back door to breathe for a minute.

Since Tris left us-me- I have been more closed of than ever and I don't think anyone in the group has really been the same since she did, nobody knows where she moved to until about 2 weeks ago when everyone was at Zeke's and Rose was watching Tris' videos.

Okay I can do this just go back in and pretend like she isn't here. I walk back threw the door and go back to my table, when I sit back down Will, Christina, Uriah, and Zeke, have joined us again, Rose is still over there I'm assuming, I try not to look over on the stage but I end up giving in. She is sitting on the guy who was with Tyler, Sawyer Hartman's lap. She's laughing at something he said. Well I guess she really has moved on, that's probably her boyfriend.

I can't take this anymore.

"Hey guys I'm going to head back, I'm not feeling very well" I say.

They give me look of pity and this time I think I actually need them. I head back and take pills for the pounding headache I now have. I lay down and end up taking a nap.

I don't see Tris and her group of friends along with a few other youtubers at dinner, they must have eaten somewhere else. And I'm grateful for that. All throughout dinner Rose was bragging about meeting Tris Prior, she didn't know the history we have with her so we weren't going to ruin her chances, even though whenever she said Tris name it felt like I was being shot in the heart because the image of her and her new boyfriend would come back to my mind, and I'm trying really hard to forget.

I lay down in my empty bed, only a few more days, they will only be here for aka few more days then everything will go back to normal, at least as normal as it can get in my miserable life.

Hey guys so I have been wanting to do this idea for a while now and I am so glad I finally got the chance to, this story includes all my favorite youtubers and I wanted this story to be different from all the other YouTube Divergent stories, so hopefully you guys like it and you can let me know in the REVIEW selection I'd you want me to continue or not!Thx

-Mckayla

P.S-not a Fourtris story, nothing against it I love Fourtris with all my heart just wanted to try something new, probably going to do Sawyer/Tris but let me know which youtuber you would like to see her with

Also you should check out all these cool youtubers if you haven't already

MarcusButlerTv

Zoella

TylerOakley

Sawyerhartman

Sparkleofglitter

PointlessblogTv

JoeyGraceffa

MirandaSings

JacksGap

Fun for Louis

HannahHart

DailyGrace

O2L

ThatcherJoe

Casper

Naomi Smart

Jim Chapman

Tanya Burr


	2. Caleb!

Disclaimer-once again I DON'T own anything except my idea

Tris POV

I wake up to the sound of voices along with rumbling and tinning. I open my eyes and see two blurry figures, it takes a minute for my eyes to adjust to the new found light in the room.

"Thank you so much" Zoe says to the chef who is the second figure. The tingling was the cart he brought the food on and the rumbling was the silver tops on top of the food and the silverware.

"Your welcome" the chef said with a smile, he's very happy and cheerful, he can fit into Amity just as easily as Dauntless. He looks middle age, maybe in his 50s and his gray hair is neatly combed to one side. It's then that I sit up and they both turn their heads in my direction.

"Good Morning" he says he says with a friendly smile.

"Good morning" I respond back with a tired smile.

"Well have a nice day" he says as he walks out.

I look over to Louise bed and see she is just opening her eyes as well.

"Mornin'" she says.

"Good morning sleepy heads, I order breakfast for us, both your favs, chop chop" Zoe says. I climb out of bed and shuffle over to the table on the other side of the room, taking my camera with me.

Zoe is already fully dressed, she has on black leggings with a simple white top and black and white flats. Her hair in a ponytail. I look at the clock and see it is only 8:30, she always was an early riser, I always got up a little later.

I sit down and turn on the camera."Good morning lovely people! How your doing great, it is day dos(two) in Chicago! And it has been pretty good so far I meant up with my friends and met a lot of you guys who live in Dauntless, Chicago! You guys are awesome by the way, just so you know. I am eating breakfast right now with Zoe and Louise, say hello" I turn the camera to both of them.

"Hey, morning guys," Louise said.

"Morning," Zoe says through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Well Zoe is eating chocolate chip pancakes and oatmeal," I start

"It's called porridge" she jumps in.

"Not in America, but anyway Louise is having Bacon, and, eggs, and regular pancakes, how is it?" I say turning the camera to her. She gives me a thumbs up since she is chewing.

"And lastly I am eating Black Forrest waffles which are chocolate waffles with almond whip cream covered in cherries and it is so good guys." I tell them.

"Oh by the way don't mind how I look, I literally just got out of bed so I didn't brush my hair or put on makeup or get dressed or anything yet" I tell them.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Zoe ask.

"Oh I want to do the tour, I saw it downstairs in the lobby" Louise says excitedly.

"Yeah I'll do that with you guys then I have to go visit my parents and maybe my brother if I have enough time" I lie on camera. It's actually not the time I'm worried about and it's not my parents I want to see. I might visit Caleb but I haven't made up my mind yet, I'm not sure how he's going to react and it's not my parents I want to see, it's my mom, the only one in the family who doesn't hate me, of course I would like to see my dad and brother but the real question is do they want to see me?

"Ok guys so I'm going to finish eating and them get dressed and I'll see you guys then." I face putting my hand over the camera before clicking it off.

Once I finish consuming my delicious breakfast I hop in the shower and use my new Zoella body wash and apples and coconut shampoo.

When I get out Zoe is sitting on her bed that is a few feet away from the table we were just eating on, she's talking to her vlogging camera.

Louise is still in her pajamas on her phone relaxing on her bed, once she sees me come out of the bathroom, she grabs all her necessities and walks in.

I put on a red skater skirt, along with a black tight fitted spaghetti strap crop top, and my black studded platform boots. For accessories I have a triangle necklace, a how ring, black and silver triangle bracelet, a silver ear cuff, and cat ear headband. For makeup I have my red lipstick on and simple eye linear and mascara, my nails are pointed shape and black. I straighten my hair then wet it to give it that naturally curly look ,to top it all off I add my favorite sunglasses.(link on my profile).

"Do you want to ask the guys if they want to go on the tour?" Zoe asked me.

"Sure I'll do Sawyer, Joey, and Tyler, and you can ask Aflie, Marcus, and Joe" I tell her."And you guys can meet us there."

"Deal" she says getting up from her bed walking out the door. I grab my camera, phone, purse and walk out behind her. I yell to Loise where we are going to meet us there.

I only room I have memorized are ours, Marcus', And Joey's. Alfie, Marcus, and Joe are in the room on the left of us while Joey, Sawyer, and Tyler are in the room on the right. I know most of my friends are on this floor-10- but I just don't know which people are in which. All I know is Grace, Mamarie, and Hannah are right below us on the 9th floor. I can slightly remember the elevator ride up yesterday night.

Zoe and I go our separate ways, even though we are still 8 feet away from each other. We knock 3 times and Zoe gets let in first, she waves before sliding into the room. Not to long after the door opens and I'm met with Tyler's smiling face.

"Well good morning" he say as cheery as ever.

"Morning, can I come in?" I ask.

"Why of course" he says gesturing me in with his hand.

"You guys are all dressed right?"

"Yes we are, well half way for some of us" he says as I enter.

I look around and see Sawyer sitting at the table eating breakfast, Joey is in the mirror blow drying his hair, with no shirt. There is music blasting from a speaker that Sawyer brought attached to it is an iPhone 6. Tyler jumps back on what I assume is his bed and continues watching the Tv, which is playing 'Live! With Kelly and

Michael, he is using the subtitles because I doubt he can hear over the music. I end up taking a seat next to Sawyer and picking a strawberry off his plate.

"Oh hello Sawyer" "oh hello Tris", "how are you this morning?", "I'm great thanks","hey can I have a strawberry?", "oh sure Tris," he say pretending to have an over exaggerated conversation with me, doing his impression of a girl voice every other sentence.

"Aww thanks" I say and take another strawberry. He has a look of disbelief on his face, he shakes his head and just goes back to eating.

"Nice outfit by the way," He says to me.

"You too, loving the vibe it's giving" I say. He is wearing a sleeveless white hoodie vest on top of a camouflage T-shirt, white jeans and red high top Adidas. He has this gold cross necklace around his neck and a silver one with a small seashell charm attached to it.

"Tyler!" I yell across the room, he looks away from the TV, I give him the lower the music motion and he does. I tell Joey to stop blow drying for a second.

"I have to vlog" I tell them.

"Seriously, my hair will start clumping!" Joey says then turns the dryer back on but keeps it on low. I roll my eyes. I turn on mu camera and put my hand over the screen again that way when I edit this it will look like I only took a second to get dressed and go to the boys room.

I take my hand off the screen. "I'm back, I have been fed, clothed, and I'm with friends. Say hi friends." I turn it camera.

"What's up?" Sawyer says.

"Hello everyone," Tyler says.

"Joey is to busy blow drying his hair to say hi but he says hello in his head" I turn the camera to a shirt-less Joey looking in the mirror.

"If you guys probably notices I am now in the guys room, Zoe went to Marcus, Alfie, and Joe's room they are coming over here soon, probably in like 5 minutes, oh yeah that's what I wanted to ask you guys, do you want to go on the tour of the city today? It starts in like an hour" I ask them. Joey has finally stopped blowing and is now styling.

"Sure" "Sounds fun" "I'm in" I get from them.

"Great" as soon as I say that We hear a knock on the door. Sawyer goes to get it and we hear laugher as they walk in.

"Marky Butt Butt in the house!" Marcus yells.

"Morning guys" I tell them.

"Morning" they all say.

"So are we going on the tour?" Zoe ask the American guys.

"Yeah" they say.

"We just have to wait for Joey, and Louise" when I say this Louise walks threw the cracked door. She is wearing pink flats, black tights, and a pink dress, her hair is straightened.

"Joey we are all watching for you, and where's your shirt?" Alfie ask.

"Don't rush me I'm coming" Joey says finally finishing his hair."perfection takes time".

-Page break-

"Okay guys so we are now in the lobby waiting for our tour guide. We must look kinda crazy because everyone is vlogging right now and we are all just talking to cameras" I laugh.

"Oh I think our tour guides are here" I say. I see the last people I expected to see. Uriah, Will, and Zeke. Great this won't be the the longest tour of my life, note the sarcasm. I'm actually grateful, if I had to run into some of my old friends I'm glad it's them, they weren't completely horrible during my last year at Dauntless, just chose to ignore me.

They don't notice me at first because I have the camera in front of my face but once they do their eyes show bewilderment, but they cover it up and go on doing their job.

"Hey guys I'm Zeke, this is Uriah my brother, and my friend Will. We are going to be your tour guides today so we are going to go through the city, we can take a tour of Dauntless if you will like, it is optional, so would you guys like to see Dauntless or we can just move on to the next faction..." He says.

"I think we can move to the next faction we can always look around here later," Louise says.

"Okay then let's go" Will says. We start walking to the train, Marcus, Zoe, Alfie, Joe, and I are currently vlogging. Vlogging would take my mind off of the fact that I was in the presents of my former friends. I was walking in the back with Sawyer beside me, Joey was talking to Tyler in the back.

"Okay guys so we are walking to the trains right now on our way to... Where are we going?" I ask Sawyer.

"I think he said Candor" he says.

"Yeah so where going to be around honest people, I actually don't think I want to film that I have a feeling someone is bound to come up to one of us and something mean," I tell the three boys in the back with me.

"Yeah this is like my least favorite place to go, I kinda just want to get it over with." Tyler says.

"Want one?" Sawyer ask me. I look down to see him offering a full pack of Oreos. I take one and bite into it and feeling chocolate chips in my mouth. It's good though.

"What flavor is that?"

"Chocolate chip cookie dough" he says.

I turn around and Joey and Tyler are munching on some as well. Only Sawyer would carry around packs of Oreos.

"Guys if you didn't know Dauntless members actually jump on and off moving trains, is really cool and dangerous I don't recommend it for people who haven't been taught or trained. There are also trains for visitors that come to a stop and we are going to be boring people today and go on those, sorry I know how awesome it would have been to us jump on a moving train" I tell the camera once we stop at the train tracks, "It was about a 5-7 minute walk, I should have worn flats like everyone else, usually I am really good about walking in boots and heels but the ground it really rocky and uneven but oh well, I live"

"I would switch shoes with you but your boots don't match my outfit and they are probably to big for me," Tyler says walking up to the camera.

"Thank for the input Tyler which doesn't help my situation at all" I tell him."okay we are about to climb on the train, I'm debating taking off my shoes, it looks pretty steep" I say as I stand in line, it's not that I can't do it I can I just don't want to break my ankle. Joe is the first one to climb on, then Alfie, Marcus, Louise, Zoe and she holds out her hand to me, instead of my hand I hand her my camera which she starts talking to. Sawyer gently grabs my waist to give me a boost and I hold onto the handles on the side and pull my self up, completely ignoring Will and Uriah how are on both sides of me in case someone need help.

"Thanks" I say to Sawyer, after he left go I could still feel exactly where his hand was, my sides are now feeling tingly, weird that's never happened before. I take a seat next to Zoe on the bench at the other side of the train away from the exit. She hands me back my camera and I turn it off for a quick second.

Once everyone is in the cart we all sit on the benches lining the walls, but we are still pretty close together, I'm sandwiched in between Zoe and Sawyer, again. Zeke, Uriah, and Will are sitting on the next bench down from our little group, I'm pretty sure they can here our conversation but they talk amongst themselves, glancing at me from time to time. I ignore it and pretend I down know.

"Aww guys I just realized we should have invited Casper," I say.

"But nobody knows what room he is in" Joe says.

"Who's he sharing with?" Alfie ask.

"I think Jack and Finn" Marcus says.

"We'll just ask him what his room is later,yeah?" Zoe says.

We talk about random thing and Sawyer and I down a whole bag of Oreos and he still has like 4 more left even after giving one to Marcus and Alfie. Soon we get on the topic of "most likely to" with a little twist, whoever is most likely to do it they have to say the next, "most likely to...", and we can only pick from the people here now.

"Okay most likely to go to bed early" Joe says.

"Zoe!" We all yell. She starts laughing and nodding

"Okay, most likely to take forever to get ready." Zoe says. We all look at Joey.

"I do not take forever, I just woke up late" Joey defended.

"Joey you woke up before both Tyler and I" Sawyer says.

"And Joey when I walked into your room this morning both Sawyer and Tyler were ready." I but in.

"Like I said perfection takes time, but anyway most likely to get into a fight," Joey says. That's tricky. I try and think when I have ever gotten into a fight but all my fights have been planned, back in initiation, so I can't be me.

The gang takes a minute to ponder this. "Maybe Sawyer..." I trail off.

"What, when have I ever gotten into a fight?" He ask.

"I actually don't know you just have that I'm gonna beat you up look, even though your like the extremely sweet, you wouldn't hurt a fly" I say trying to kiss up to him.

"Okay we are going to go with Sawyer because we can't think of anything, no offense" Louise says. We all laughter and look at Sawyer who has a shocked look on his face.

"Fine, most likely to be the life of the party" he says.

"Either Tyler or Louise" I say while some people shout out Tyler, or Louise.

"Ok you know what just do eenie meeni moine mo" Tyler says. Louise wins.

"Hahaha, ok most likely to..."

"Umm ladies and gentleman, we are stopping in about a minute so if you guys wouldn't mind starting to line up" Uriah says.

"Game will continue when we travel again" Alfie says.

I have created a system when getting off Marcus will hand me over to Sawyer who make sure I land safely without breaking my ankle, and getting on Sawyer will help me up. And that it exactly what they do.

We walk up to the Candor entrance, the black and white automatics doors. I've learned that since I have been gone the factions are more friendly and let people converse more, factions mix.

"Okay so Candor is the faction that values honesty, there ideal color is black and white, and they always say what's on their minds. They play a role of the judges and make the hard decisions in the faction system..." I zone out after that because I know as this, I vlog the tour but don't listen to a thing they say while in Candor.

Once we get back on the train, we continue our game. I take out my camera.

"Okay guys so we are now on our way to Erudite, my brother actually lives there so maybe I'll see him, yah!, look at how fast we are going" I turn the camera to the window. Even though some is just a blur of trees and they probably can't see anything but green, I could add that to my music fun time, in which I sum up all the fun we have had with a song of my liking in the background.

Zeke stands at the edge by the exit, half of his body leaning out, he's flirting with death. This remembers me so much of what Tob-Four use to do during initiation. I turn my head away and focus on recording my friends and the view.

-Page break-

When we walk into Erudite we get some weird looks and we get a few smiles, one girl even came up to us and told us she liked our videos. If the Erudite members did acknowledge us I was the one they stared at, I use to have a reputation as a Dauntless prodigy, i guess some didn't get the memo.

We are on the ground floor, I'm in at the very back of the group, behind me are the glass doors exiting outside, where the members hang out. I look at all the people out there wearing blue shorts or dresses, since it is pretty hot. What I see next has me doing a double take. Caleb. He's sitting under at huge oak tree that looks like something that would be planted in Amity instead. I need to talk to him, even if he hates me he is still my brother.

I look at everyone in the Tour group and they are all facing Uriah who is talking about how Erudite contribute to the faction system. Will and Zeke are walking ahead of them and my friends are to busy vlogging to notice. I make a run for the doors and they slide automatically at my presents.

The sun beats down on my skin and what I see is amazing. The grass is freshly trimmed and there are circular wooden tables where you can read or write, using the materials sitting in the center of each table. There are benches along the tree line that are under the shade and many people sit there, there's also a fountain is in the center of everything. Off to the side there is a big oak tree in which Caleb is the only one occupying.

I slowly makes my way over to him. Should I really do this? If I can stop now I can run back to the group and they would never know I left. Before I can turn on my heel Caleb looks up from his book.

"Beatrice?"

I stand right in front of him now, my heart beating out of my chest. My knees feel like they will give in any minute but I know I have to stay strong. His your brother, not the president.

"Hello Caleb" I say with a tight smile. He stands up and engulfs me in a hug.

"You look so different, as your big brother I'm required to hate everything that doesn't cover your stomach and legs" he says jokingly. He laughs a little.

"Congratulations, I love your videos" he says with a soft smile, like nothing happened the last time I visited him.

"Thanks, are you still mad at me?" I blurted out accidentally.

"Umm actually I was hoping I could talk to you about that, do you have a few minutes?" He asks sitting down again.

I looked around and didn't see my tour group anywhere I site, they are coming outside once they finish the whole building. I nod and take a seat next to him.

"I was wrong" he says.

"About what,?"

"I don't want to spend the rest of my life in Erudite, I actually don't want to spend the rest of my life in Chicago. I think I want to move" he says looking down smiling.

"Really?" I say shocked. "That's amazing, oh you should me to L.A, you can move in with me!" I say excited.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"So serious" I say.

"Tris! Thank you so much, now all I have to do is get permission from Abnegation leaders..." His eyes go wide. "Which includes dad"

"Is he talking to you again?" I ask, maybe Caleb had better luck than I did. Hopefully.

"Umm yeah that's why I don't want to face him, we kinda just started getting our relationship the way it use to be" he says.

"Oh, well I'm visiting them after my tour is over, you could come with me" I tell him.

"Wait what tour?"

"Oh we are taking a tour of Erudite, I kinda ditched the group cause I saw you over here, and I needed to talk to you" I say." Actually there they are and I have to go back now they don't know I'm gone, so I will come back for you in about 2 hours, so bye" I hug him and stand up dusting off my skirt and running as fast as I can in my boot heels.

"Tris?" Caleb calls.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks" I smile in response and sneak up on the group.

I run up next to Sawyer and take his hand to balance myself. A tingling feeling runs up my arm. He jumps but when he realizes it's me relaxes.

"Where have you been?!" He ask.

"I was visiting a friend" I says."Did anyone notice I left?"

"I think the tour guides noticed but if they did they didn't say anything about it" he says.

"Well I'm back now" I say.

It didn't go unnoticed that we are still holding hands, but I'm not complaining.

/

Okay so that was chapter 2, hope you guys liked it, BTW if there are any youtubers you would for me to add to the story, I would be happy to, you can put it in the REVIEW section, and let me know what you thought about it!Thx.

-Mckayla


	3. The Talk

Disclaimer-I don't own anything except my ideas

"So this is the Abnegation section, if you haven't noticed it might be a little uh...gray" Zeke says, his eyes flicking over to me, I glare.

"So the Abnegation members value selflessness, they help the factionless or homeless people s you would call them where you are from. This part of the city is usually quiet and pretty peaceful." Will starts

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Marcus screams out of no where at the top of his lungs. Zoe who is standing in front of him practically jumps 10 feet in the air before looking at him like he's crazy.

"What the hell? Why did you do that?" I ask.

"The silence was bothering me" he shrugs, I lightly smack the back of his head. While everyone else starts laughing.

"That's Marcus for ya everybody!" I tell the camera.

I look down the row of houses, some parents and children have come to the window to see what the commotion is about. I have always wondered what the Abnegation thought about the rest of the world, the people from the other factions.

We weren't on my street and I don't we were going to go because once we came to the 2-way street we walked in the other direction. My feet were starting to hurt. We walked pass Abnegation members who nodded or waved. None of them freaked out like people from the other factions, it was probably to self-indulgent to watch YouTube videos. We where heading back to the train, through the factionless part of Abnegation, we're on the same block where the guy told me to choose wisely. I turn my head, and see a few Abnegation feeding and talking with the factionless people.

"I don't get it if they are factionless why don't they just leave the city?" Sawyer ask me.

"To leave the city you have to be a member of a faction so you can get papers signed from your faction leader, then the Abnegation leaders, but since they don't have a faction leader they can't go" I say. I learned about it from a book I was reading a few months ago.

"It's actually quite sad, the Abnegation leaders are trying to change that but can't get enough factions or any for that matter to agree" I turn around and see Will, he was standing behind us, when did he get back there?

"Hey Tris" Will smiles softly. I'm not sure how to react so I just turn back around and pretend he isn't there.

As we walk I can feel him looking at me, it's creepy.

"Question," Tyler says.

"Uriah turns around to look at him, he is walking backwards.

"Yes my friend?"

"Can we just like run down the block screaming?" Tyler ask.

"If you would like" the boys all turn to look at each other it's like they are all talking secretly. Sawyer gives me his camera, while Alfie gives Zoe his, Tyler and Joe gives theirs to Louise, and Marcus gives his to Joey.

"Vlog this" Sawyer tells us before the five of them sprint down the street screaming. These idiots.

"Subscribe to our channels!" Joe screams before they all yell our channels.

There a block away while I'm strolling with Zoe, Louise, Joey, Will, Uriah, and Zeke.

"Joey why didn't you go with them?" Zoe ask laughing.

"Well I would have, but I'm wearing flip flops, no one told me" (A/N if u didn't know American guys do that) Joey frowns. "Plus I'm not ruining my hair"

"Well you have us" Lousie says. "These are the cool group, we're to cool to run"(A/N I don't mean that, exercise is good!)

"Yeah plus I have on boots"I say.

The guys stop to wait for us two blocks away. As we approach them they are all laughing and panting.

"Had fun?" Zoe ask.

"Yeah, that's so tiring" Joe says.

"Uh that is my exercise for the week" Tyler says still hunched over. We all laugh.

"Thank you, my dear" Sawyer says grabbing his camera from me. I hum in response.

-page break-

"Okay guys so we are on our way to the finally stop of the tour which is Amity" I tell the camera with my head on Sawyers shoulder.

"I'm tired" Sawyer says.

"What time did you guys leave from Grace's yesterday?" I ask.

"We left at like 3am" he says." So I only got like 5 hours of sleep."

"Hm, well you can take a nap when we get back"

"Yeah" he responds. He starts dozing of.

When we pass the gate I wake up Sawyer.

"We're getting off soon, you have to stand up."

I hold out my hand to him which doesn't help him stand up at all, but he takes it anyway.

"Okay so this is Amity our last stop, the Amity value kindness and peace they are very nice people always lending a help hand. Their faction leader or representative as they like to call her is Johanna Reyes. As you can see the Amity are obviously out of the fence but they are still apart of the faction system, they are the farmers and bring in food for the city, plus this place is just really beautiful to look at" Will says who is now at the front of the group.

"Guys look at this" I tell the camera, I slowly do a 360 so I get the giant apple tree, the building that looks like it is made from a tree even though it is just a brick building that has vines and branches growing around it. There are teens running on the grass, mothers chasing around their toddlers who are running as fast as they came with their stubby legs, elderly picking apples from trees.

"So we wouldn't let you do this in any other faction but the Amity let us split up and look around so you guys can walk around and be back in an hour, if you would like," Uriah says.

"Okay why not" Zoe says.

I end up in a group with Sawyer, Joey, and Tyler. We looked around for about twenty minutes until we stopped by the cafeteria, I grab a taco and a water. We are sitting down at one of the tables, I'm sitting next to Sawyer, across from Tyler. Joey and Tyler are arguing about which 1D guy is the best. A few people come up to us and ask for autographs. I feel a tap on my shoulder and think it's another fan but when I turn around I see.

"Robert?" I ask.

"Tris! It's so good to see you it's been like what 8 years," he smiles.

"9" I correct him. We weren't the best of friends but we were still kinda close, well as close as Abnegation kids can get without it being called self-indulgent.

"So I hear your here for YouTube Fest right?" He ask. I nod

"I love your videos by the way" he says.

"Thank you!" I say. For a while we sit in an awkward silence until Sawyer clears his throat.

"Oh right, um Robby this are my friends Joey, Tyler, and Sawyer" I introduce them. Sawyer looks tense, I'm not sure why, he was fine just a second ago.

"Nice to meet you guys" Robert smiles. "Hey Tris would you mind taking a walk with me,?" He ask nervously. His hands were shaking and he was fiddling with his fingers. His eyes kept darting from my eyes to his feet.

"Umm sure" I say, it's obvious he is nervous and I'd feel terrible if I said no. "I'll meet you guys back at the tree, okay?"

"Sure," Tyler and Joey say. Sawyer gives me a weak smile and a thumbs up. I walk out of the cafeteria following Robert.

"So how have you been, well I mean obviously you have been good because your a famous youtuber, or maybe you don't like it that's okay too...umm " he rambles. I laugh.

"I'm great thank you and I love being a youtuber, how have you been?" I ask. He looks like he really broke out of his shell you could tell he first had when he first transferred. He looks more grown up, he's hair is cut on the sides and blown into an updo hairstyle. He has more muscle than he first did and has a light stubble. He's not bad looking, quick handsome actually.

"I'm okay I love it here, thinking about visiting the UK and staying there for about a few days just to see it, I've always wanted to travel" he says.

"You totally should its awesome I love it there" I replied."Oh I have to vlog"

"Hey hey hey so we are currently in Amity and look who I ran into!" I turn the camera towards Robert after asking if he is camera shy.

"Hello viewers" he says and waves.

"Ok most of you guys won't know him but this is my old friend Robert who is also from Chicago and is really nice and sweet and so much fun to be around, you should make a YouTube channel" I tell him.

"Yeah maybe, I'll think about it" he says

We talked for a little while longer, we walked around outside and even ran into Zoe,Marcus, Joe, Louise, and Alfie. Robert was really excited to meet them apparently he is a very big fan of all of us. We talk for 15 minutes until Robert was called back to his job, he was on his lunch break. I make my way back to the big tree with 15 more minutes to spare. I go on my phone to tweet to my fans.

So much fun, it's great to big back in Chicago

"Tris can we talk to you?"

I look up to see Uriah, Will, and Zeke standing above me. I raised an eyebrow, trying to stall as I make up my mind. Should I talk to them, what would I say? What are they gonna say, are they going to brag and tell me how great their lives are without me? How Four has probably moved on and everyone forgot about me, or could I be wrong? Judging by the look in Their eyes, regret, I'm starting to second guess myself, but I'm still mad at them. I sigh.

"Go ahead" I say.

"Can I just say that I am extremely sorry, and I speak for all of us when I say this, we never should have let that girl get inside our heads and she ruined our friendship-no we ruined our friendship, and your relationship and we can't tell you how sorry we are" Will says sincerely.

"Oh" is all I said. I didn't really expect that. "Do you guys have any idea how much you hurt me?"

"We know and for that we are extremely sorry" Uriah says.

"Can we try and be friends again, please?" Zeke ask.

"I'll think about it" I tell them. They didn't really do anything bad, all they did was ignore me, they only followed what everyone else was doing, plus I don't think they would dare disobey their girlfriends, so I'm willing to try and rekindle our friendship, but it won't be easy.

I end the conversation there when I see everyone approaching. By this time I am standing.

"Oh my goodness gracioniess!" I hear Joey exclaim who is walking in the back with Tyler. Sawyer rolls his ryes and runs up to me, giving me a look that I take as 'are you okay?'. I nod my head as his drapes his arm around me casually, not that I mind. Will eyes me but quickly diverts his attention to the upcoming rest of the group.

"So did you guys enjoy The Amity Section?" Zeke ask. They all respond in agreement.

We head back to Dauntless and when we get there I see Caleb sitting in the lobby politely in the corner looking around. What's he doing here?

"Okay that concludes our tour ladies and gentleman, if you every have any questions about anything you can always find Will, Uriah, or I we'll most likely be roaming around the compound any time of day. Thank you so much for staying at the Dauntless hotel and have a great trip, also good luck tomorrow" Zeke says.

They all thank him while I stand in the back awkwardly waiting for the three to leave, switching my weight from my left to right leg. I've spent half if my day with them and even if we have made up I still don't feel completely comfortable in their presents.

From the back I see Uriah slightly tilt his head in farewell. Me doing the same back.

I wiggle from under Sawyers arm and walk over to Caleb.

"Caleb what are you doing here, I thought we were meeting at Erudite," I tell him. My friends have started to walk over, tentatively stopping about 2 feet away from us

"I figured it would be easier to just meet you here, be less of a hassle, plus I wanted to meet your friends, so can I before we go?" He ask. I shrug.

"Sure, guys come here for a sec?" I say waving them forward.

"Caleb these are my friends, Zoe, her brother Joe, Her boyfriend Alfie, Marcus, Joey, Tyler, Louise, and Sawyer, guys this is my brother Caleb, he's thinking about moving to L.A" I tell them.

"Awesome you totally should it would be so much fun, we would love to get to know you" Tyler says.

"Well as touching as this is, I'm gonna have to but in to say Caleb and I have to go, we are meeting up with our parents" I say pulling Caleb's arm like a 5 year old who wants there mommy to buy they candy.

"It was nice meeting you guys" he says finally giving in. We walk away as I yell a goodbye over my shoulder.

-page break-

We hop on the train with a little difficulty, me because of the shoes, and Caleb because he haven't been trained to hop on and off trains with a snap of the finger.

"So how have you been liking L.A and traveling around the world and being FAMOUS!" He says. I laugh.

"I'm not exactly famous I'm just known, there a difference" I tell him.

"Well how does it feel being known?" He says emphasizing Known.

"I mean it's pretty cool, not fun being Jet lagged most of the time but I hang out with my friends while we travel so I guess it's cool" I say.

"You always look like your having fun in your vlogs" he says.

"You watch my vlogs" I say, up to this point I though he hated me.

"Yeah all the time, I've probably seen all of your videos, your hilarious and I'm sorry I never got to know the Tris, I barely even knew Beatrice, we were so caught up with being the people we wanted to be, who our parents wanted us to be, that we lost sight of who we are" he says looking behind me and everywhere except my eyes.

"Yeah" I say. I never knew Caleb felt this way, he always made being selfless look so easy, this is almost as shocking as when he transferred." But we are all grown up now, free to express ourselves" I smile. "And I don't wanna brag but I think I'm doing a pretty good job doing it"

"Yes you are, little sis" he smiles pulling me into a side hug. I missed this. I missed my brother.

We stand up and get ready to jump, since we are both members and/or former members of Chicago we had to take the train that doesn't stop. We make off without any injuries and start walking down the gray streets.

We are eventually standing in front of our old house.

"Ready?" He ask.

"Yeah" I say through a sigh. I knock on the door. We wait a few seconds before it opens.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hello everybody! Sorry I haven't updated been writing this chapter for a while, have to keep pausing, I have read all of your suggestions and I am adding all the youtubers you would like to be in the story in the next few chapters and don't worry Tris and the old gang do run into each other, Including Four in the next few chapters as well. Let me know what you think about this new chap, you can always PM or review!Thx

-Mckayla


	4. Just Not Ready

Disclaimer-I don't own anything but my idea

Tris POV

"Beatrice? Caleb?" My father says. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi, can we come in?" I say ignoring the question. He nods hesitantly and steps out of the way.

"Natalie we have guest" he says raising his voice slightly but to a volume where it is still acceptable for Abnegation.

"My apologizes I'm not exactly sure how they greet each other outside the fence" he says to me but nodding toward Caleb. He does so back respective yet stiffly.

"Tris? Caleb? How have you been?" My mother says walking out from the kitchen. She has more gray hairs than when I last saw her, they aren't extremely noticeable most of her hair is still brown but they are there. My mothers brown eyes show nothing but warmth and curiosity, which is the way it's been my whole life.

"Mom" I say walking up to her and wrapping my arms around her tightly, I fear I'm squeezing to hard but if I am she doesn't say anything about it, just lightly laughs.

"Please have a seat" she tells us once we let go. We sit in our old seats we use to at the dinner table every night, this brings back lots of memories.

"I have been great you may or May not know this but I'm here for the YouTube meet and greet and the huge show we are doing tomorrow, youtubers from all over the world are gonna be there, you guys should come to the show it will be fun!" I say excited, maybe if they come my parents will have a better understanding of what I do, and why I left.

"Are you going to attend Caleb?" Dad ask.

"Of course, I love Tris' videos she is hilarious, and like she said it would be amazing to see youtubers from all around the world" he adds on.

"What is YouTube exactly?" Mom ask. Keep forgetting they are Abnegation.

"YouTube is a website where people from anywhere in the world can post videos or watch them, and this website has become so big there are really big events where you can meet the people on YouTube who are extremely popular and who have a lot of subscribers, which are people who follow them through the internet and like the stuff they post, and I happen to be one of those people" I say smiling.

"We would love to come, honey" my mom says, my parents are holding hand with smiles on there faces, proud smiles.

"Great!" I say clapping.

"So are you and Four still together?" Dad asks.

"Um...No actually, we broke up before I left, decided to go our separate ways" I say, suddenly very interested in my hands that are fiddling in my lap. When I look up my mom is giving me a smile full of sympathy and sadness.

"But I mean it was for the best, I'm happy and right where I need to be in my life so it's not that bad" I continue trying to convince them, and myself.

"Well, we actually came here to tell you guys something" Caleb says changing the topic, which I am so grateful for.

"Oh?" My mom says, prompting him to go on.

"Yeah, I going to leave the city and move to L.A with Tris, well not now in a few weeks after I get permission, from Erudite and the leaders..." Caleb trails off looking at dad.

I hold my breath waiting for their response.

"Well if that's what you want, then I'll talk to the other leaders about it, on one condition" dad says.

"Anything" Caleb says quickly.

"I need you two to visit us at least twice a year" he smiles looking at both of us. I smile back, we can do that, won't be that hard with how much I travel. I look over to Caleb, and he lets out a sigh of relief.

"Of course we will" I but in. We stand up and head for the door but before we leave, I engulf my parents in a hug.

"Don't forget the show starts at 2:30 tomorrow" I say.

"Ok honey, we won't be late" my says as we walk out.

We head back to the train, Caleb has to go back to Erudite and I'm meeting up with the girls to go shopping for something to wear for the show tomorrow.

"Will you be fine riding back to Dauntless on your own?" Caleb ask while we are on the train.

"Of course if you forgot I'm a former dauntless member, but I can still remember everything I was taught.

"Okay.." He says hesitantly.

"Bye Caleb, I'll see you tomorrow, just ask for Tris Prior, tell them your her brother" I say once he gets off the train.

"Will do," he says before he is out of my site and I'm sitting here alone in an empty train car. I'm sorta worried something might happen but my phone ringing breaks the silence, stopping my mind from running wild of different dangerous scenarios.

"Hey Zoe, what's up?" I ask, I hear many voices in the back and loud music so they are all probably hanging out together, Alfies laugh is over powering everyone else's voice, even Zoe's who is closest to the phone.

"Where are you the girls and I are waiting we wanna go shopping, are the still with your mum and dad?" She asks.

"No actually I'm on my way, I'm on the train heading back, I should be there in 10-15 minutes, okay?" I say standing up my stop is coming up soon.

"Alright, see you then" she says a quick goodbye before ending the call.

When I step out of the elevator onto the floor we are staying on I can hear laughing and feel the bass of the music someone is playing from down the hall, no doubt it's my friends.

When I round the corner the inside of Marcus' room is in plain sight, so is Joe who is resting on the chair next to the door sipping on a red drink with an umbrella in it while wearing a robe, but he has his black jeans on under it. When he sees me he smiles and waves me in.

"Guys! Tris is here!" He yells over the music, but based on his facial expression I don't think any of them can hear him, let alone listening. By this time my standing in the doorway but everyone else besides Joe is sitting in the corner on the floor next to the bed. I kick off my shoes and head over to the radio and press off. That gets there attention.

"Hey!" Alfie yells. "What was that for?"

"The music is so loud, I can hear it from all the way down the hall, and why is the door open?" I ask them.

"Why not?" Marcus says.

"Tris are you ready to hit the shops?" Zoe ask.

"In a few minutes I just need to rest for a second" I tell her I lay out on the bed, my head in the circle.

"So what we talking about?" I ask.

"We are coming up with ideas for our videos, and working on different collabs that we can do with each other, and I hope your not doing anything the day after tomorrow, because you have a slot in lots of peoples planning books" Tyler says.

"Guys you can't forget, there are other youtubers we still need to meet and work with" I remind them.

"Yeah, yeah, we know blah blah blah" Joey says.

"Btw I ready to leaving when you guys are" I tell the girls.

"Great! Let's get a move on" Zoe says as peppy as ever.

We make our way out of the room and to the pit where we see many groups of people wearing all different colors but mostly black. Everyday I think about how I use to be one of them and think about what my life would be like if I haven't left, if To-Four hadn't cheated on me, if I never met the amazing fun friends I have now. I use to feel so at home in this black, now it just feels foreign.

"Come on, let's go into American Eagle first" Zoe pulls on my arm walking super fast. When we get in the store I notice it is bigger than when I last came in here, they must have renovated. I always associate Christina with shopping, we would have so much fun in here, she would pick out the best outfits for me, she originally got me interested in fashion and mixing and matching all different types of styles, going for a new look, and they were right when they said a credit card is a girls best friend.

I buy a couple pairs of jeans, a few sweaters and a hat. Next we go into Century 21 in which I get a few things we goof around just trying on random things we think look absolutely ridiculous and would never buy.

"So how did it go with your parents?" Zoe asked.

"Did you tell them about you brother?" Louise said.

"Yeah It was great and I did, they actually took the new pretty well, their coming to the show tomorrow and I'm so excised for you guys to meet them" I say.

"So what's going in with you and mister hotty, Sawyer Hartman" Zoe says, waved her eyebrows suggestively. I feel my cheeks heat up and I'm pretty sure it is obvious she is blushing.

"Nothing is going on, we are just friends..." I say.

"Yes, friends with benefits" Zoe says with a wink. Eye roll my eyes, to be honest I have no Idea what Sawyer and I are and I'm not sure what I want us to be. He's just always been there, not my friend or best friend or anything just... Sawyer. I sigh.

"Can we just get back to shopping?" I say trying to change the topic." Please"

"Fine but I'm just saying you guys would make a really cute couple, or better yet why don't we see what the fans think" she says, her brown eyes growing a shade lighter.

"No!" I scream, turning heads. She smirks and turns back to her rack of neon colored shirts. I turn back to my rack to and when we find something we are satisfied with and we pay and head to the next shop.

We stop in this new place called Dauntless, it wasn't there when I wad living here. As I walk in I see mostly women's clothing, the things in here are pretty cute, I wonder when this place opened.

The girls and I separate from each other, going in different directions but what comes next makes me wish I went with Zoe or Louise.

"Tris?" A soft spoken yet strong voice says from behind me. What I turned around me shocked me because I would have never expected to see them again, even though I am in their home, I never actually thought I would run into them.

"Hi..." I say tentatively because standing in front of me are my ex-best friends. Christina, Marlene, and Shauna.

Arms wrapping tightly around my abandonment, knocking the wind right out of me. The brown skin arms lead to my tall ex-best friend Christina.

"Tris! I missed you so much" she says once I finally pry her off of me. I scuffed and scowled, did she just totally forget what she did, part of the reason I left.

"Really, because I though-and I quote- 'No one needs you Tris, your a terrible person, leave don't every come back, trust me we won't miss you'- so I assumed that's how you really felt Christina" I say menacingly. Her face turns from happy to regretful, her eyes overflowing with sadness.

"Tris I-I am so so sorry, for saying that I was mad and I should never doubted you, I was being petty and stupid and I would do anything-we would do anything to make it up to you, just please forgive us...please" she says, eyes are starting to form in her eyes making them look glassy and even behind the salt water that are her tears and the strong facade that is cracking by the second, I can see the desperate look she is giving me.

"I just want my best friend back" she whispers.

"Look Christina I'll forgive you," I say, she stats drying her tears and I can see a ghost of a smile on her lips. "But if you really want to help me out please just stay out of my life, I'm finally back on my feet and settled in and I like this life, I loved you all and I still do even if you guys still hate me for doing nothing wrong, but I'm just not ready to let you all back in maybe in the future but for now I just can't do it, I'm sorry" once I get that out I turn around and walk away, I can hear Christina sobbing again but I don't turn around. I won't turn around. I refuse to.

"Tris...please" she gets out. I'm not gonna cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry.

I start by fast walking, which then turns into a jog, then running, then full on sprinting. Gliding through rack, and pushing people out of the way. After what feels like hours of running but being stuck in the same place I finally make it out of the store, black dots are staining the sides of my vision along with tears streaming down my face but I keep running, I have to get out of this mall.

After colliding with a body, which feels more like a warm brick walls I start sobbing.

"Tris!? Tris are you okay, Tris, what happened?" Sawyer. He looks alarmed and slides to the floor pulling me into his lap, my face buried into his neck. I can't breathe, I feel bile rising and the oxygen level is to low. I'm suffocating.

"Don't worry Tris it's gonna be alright" is the last thing I here before darkness falls.

I wake up in a very comfortable bed and with something cold and wet laying on my forehead. When I look up all I see is bright lights. My eyes shut tightly and once they are open again I start paying attention and notice the presents beside me.

"Hey, Trissy" he says softly. I'm in Sawyers bed with him right next to me holding my hand, lightly tracing circles on my knuckles. I try to smile back but my attempt is weak so it must be non-existent.

"Hey Sowy-sauce" I say. That's what I call Sawyer sometimes to annoy him, but he doesn't look very annoyed, more relieved. His smile is light and his eyes are filled with concerned and an emotion that I can't identified. It's then that I realize I'm in different clothing, my outfit now replaced with gray sweater Capri pants and a simple white cami top. Even though we have a light sheet covering us I can see my dark red nail polish on my bare feet through it, Sawyers outline of his feet is laying right next to mine.

When he sees the confused look about my clothes his eyes grow wide and is quick with an explanation.

"Oh don't worry, the girls came in and changed your outfit." He says.

"Where are they?"

"Oh we all had dinner reservations and they felt really bad for leaving along with the rest of the guys but I convinced them to finally go, they left about an hour ago." He says.

"You didn't go with them?" I ask.

"Nah, someone had to stay here, plus I would rather spend the night with you" he says smiling.

"So how long was I out?"

"About 4 hours" I look out onto the balcony, and see that it is dark outside now.

"You feeling any better?" He ask. He is laying next to me on the propped up pillows. I give a kinda sign with my hand. He nods.

"You wanna talk about it,?" He ask me.

"No, can we just watch a movie or something if that's alright with you..." I trail off suddenly feeling shy, that's strange I'm never shy around Sawyer.

"Of course, my dear" he says. He grabbed all the movies he brought from his suitcase and plopped back down next to me, a little closer than he was before. After I picked Edge of tomorrow he puts it into the DVD player, provided by the hotel and hugs me tightly, I lay my head on his chest and his arms wrapped around my small waist. I like it here. I feel safe with Sawyer. And...loved. Yeah that's how I feel, loved.

That's how we spent our night, Laughing and making jokes all threw the movie, anything to get my mind off of my troubles.

I'm content.

So sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been testing and I've been working on this chapter for a while, only one more week then I will be updating frequently again, promise. Once a again so sorry and I hope you like the chapter. REVIEW plz! Thx.

-Mckayla


	5. Ready!

Disclaimer-I don't own anything

Tris POV

Today is are second to last day in Chicago and also the day of show, the whole reason I came back here, The YouTube Convention. I have everything planned, my outfits, the things I'm gonna talk about and say. Apparently when I fell asleep Sawyer carried me back to my room after the girls got back, when I woke up I was on top of my comforter with a simple white thin sheet over me where I wasn't to hot but I didn't get cold. I look over to my nightstand where my camera is placed and decide to Vlog.

After gently brushing over the buttons with my eyes closed, I turn the camera on and start looking threw my old footage. The most recent one is one I don't remember recording but when I press play it starts off with the camera on me, while I'm sleeping which brings a smile to my face because I think I know exactly what this is when the camera shifts.

**_-recording-_**

"Hey guys so As you can see Tris fell asleep and she didn't end her Vlog so I'm gonna do it for her, I can't really remember how she ends her videos or if she has a specific way of ending her videos but I'll just take you threw my nighttime routine" Sawyer says then he starts walking

"okay..." He say while he is in front of the mirror.

"I start off with wiping all the makeup and oils off my face, and it's really easy because all you need is wash cloth, some water, preferably hot, and a face." Hdays in his best girl voice which makes me laugh hysterically.

"Then, I just change into some comfortable clothes, like sweat pants and a t-shirt or whatever your comfortable in, then last but not least brushing my teeth, you guys know how that song goes... you use a brush to brush your hair, brush brush boogie, you use a brush to paint a chair brush brush boogie... You use a brush to clean your teeth chop chop chop, the top ones and the ones beneath, you shine them up as good as new, it's done every boy and girl brush brush boogie, they're brush all around the world, yeah" he's dancing in the mirror and has the biggest smile on his face, I'm so using this as blackmail.

"I don't know guys, so that's my "nighttime routine" I'm just tired and a little out of it right now" he says walking back into his room sitting at the edge of the bed next to camera me's feet. He starts tickling the bottom of them making camera me squirm and snuggle deeper into the pillows.

"Say goodnight Tris" he says still tickling camera me's feet.

"Goodnight" I mumble into the pillow but it is very faint.

"Yeah, I have a feeling that's all your getting out of her for the night, so I'm gonna take this one back to her room and then pass out myself, so goodnight guys , love you" he says, the bags under his reddening eyes and the yawn he made after that message made it very obvious he was sleepy. Before the video ends he puts his hand over the camera screen, just how I would do it so when I edit it looks like I switch shots in a second.

**_-end of recording-_**

I press record on my camera and turn it towards me before I start talking in my groggy voice

"Hello guys, good morning, um very sorry I didn't end yesterday's video, but thank you shout out to Sawyer because he did so thank you to him and I am so happy because today is the convention and I'm get to meet all of my viewers and other youtubers and I'm so excited so let's get ready" I say jumping out of bed.

I record myself making funny faces and trying different hairstyles in the mirror dresser in front of my bed. Then start laughing.

"What I'm doing now reminds me of, if you guys every seen that movie camp rock, I kinda feel like how the girl did in the beginning when she was messing with her hair, but I don't know it's early, it's 7:15 btw and I'm still tired but I'm gonna get up anyway." I say.

"Say hi Zoe," I turn the camera to her, she on her bed under the covers with her back laying against the headboard, she woke up while I was watching the video.

"Hello everybody, morning" she waves lazily her eyes threatening to become sewed back together. I smile.

"And Louise is still sleeping" I say turning the camera to the bed that has a pile of scrunched up sheets on top, and all you can see is a blond ponytail and pink painted toenails at either side of the bed.

"What did you guys do last night Zoe?" I ask.

"Umm, we went out to dinner then we went to some after party for something, I'm not sure what exactly but we all had a goodnight and ate soooo much food, the food here is amazing guys, especially the cake" she tells the camera.

"Yup, the dauntless cake is the best, I would come all the way across the best just to get some. "When did you guys get back?"

"Around two" she answers. I nod.

"Aww, I wanted to go with you guys but if wasn't feeling very well" I tell her. I look at the camera and decide to tell them the truth

"Guy, I didn't exactly say why I wasn't feeling well earlier or last night, but I had an accident in the mall, where I fainted, I think it was mainly from the stress of everything because what you doing travel a lot and I guess I'm always trying to please everyone but I'm just gonna take it slow for a few days, not overwhelm myself, I might take a nap before we head to the convention, but enough serious stuff lets call the guys, get ready and have some fun!" I say with a smile.

Once I turn off the camera I head to the bathroom, get in the shower, and pick out an outfit, then do my makeup and curl my hair then putting it in a high ponytail. By the time I'm done Zoe is straightening her hair and Louise is picking out her outfit. I pick up the camera and start recording again.

"Okay so my O.O.T.D aka outfit of the day consist of a sweetheart neckline simple black sleeveless t-shirt, paired with cheetah print high-waisted shorts, along with a spiky orange necklace, black bow tie, and some sparkly black braided scandals. And I just put my hair up in a simple ponytail." I say while I'm in the full length mirror.

"Zoe O.O.T.D?" I ask her.

"A white cami top tucked into a navy blue and white skirt pulled together with a brown belt, my gold dangling earrings and gold and silver bangles, along with my white and silver pointy toed flats, that's it" she says bubbly.

"Beautiful" I tell her. "Louise is still picking out her outfit so I'll get to her later, now it is 8:30 and breakfast starts at 9 so let's call the guys and see what there are up to now" I place the camera down and decide to start with Alfie, Marcus, and Joe.

Ring ring ring

"Hello" Alfie say, you can hear the rasp in his voice very clearly from threw the phone.

"Morning Alfie, are you guys up and dressed?" I ask. "We wanted to go to breakfast"

"Yeah, Joe still gettin' ready, where were you thinking?" He asked.

"I was thinking we could head over to the restaurant at the very end of the pit, that alright with you guys?" I ask.

"Yeah, that's fine, what time you want us to be there?"

"What's goin' on?" I hear Marcus speak up in the background.

Once Alfie catches Joe and Marcus up we all agree on 9:30. I call Sawyer's room next and Tyler answers as peppy as ever.

"Good morning, good morning" he sings. I laugh.

"Hello, hello" I say. "Are you guys ready to eat because if your not you have until 9:25 to be and we are meeting at that breakfast place all the way in the corner at the end of the pit," I start again.

After I got off the phone we wanted to walk around for a bit before breakfast so we took a trip to the roof and ran around on the gravel and payed games for a little bit, we goofed off and had fun. I recorded a little bit of it.

"Come on guys it's 9:25 we should head over" I tell them.

I'm the first to start walking towards the roof exit door, walking down the gray narrow jagged steps to get back into the building was a struggle when your trying very hard not to stub your toe.

"So what are we doing specifically for the convention like are we in our own spaces and doing like group interviews and one big panel, or do either of you know?" I ask Zoe and Louise.

"Um yeah, not actually 100% sure, but I think we are starting at different times doing our own independent meet and greets and them one big panel and put on a show for them like all together, but I'm not sure" Louise says. I nod,

"We'll just have to ask when we get there" I say.

We make it to the pit and look around for the boys, but as I'm looking for them I see someone else. Someone I have been praying each night that I wouldn't run into while I'm here. I follow his movement as he moves in and out the morning crowds. My eyes land on the ink crawling up the nape of his neck. He hasn't seen me yet but my heart continues to rapidity speed up. My palms are starting to sweat.

Nope, no, no concentrate, I refuse to go back down that road.

"Guess who?" Says I deep yet enthusiastic voice with hands covering my eyes. I laugh.

"Hey Tyler" I say.

"Hey girl, so who were you staring at?" He ask, his eyes sweeping over the crowd, they light up when they land on someone in particular.

"Oh, was it him, he's cute!?" He says. I follow his finger which is pointed to...Peter, oh gosh gross.

"Maybe, but trust me his personality is AWFUL!, don't even go down that road, let's go eat breakfast" i pull him over to where I now see the rest of the group stands, Zoe and Louise must have joined them when Tyler came over to me.

"Hey guys" I say hugging each in turn, lingering for a few extra seconds on Sawyer, because you know he's my best guy friend and all.

The thought of being with Sawyer has crossed my mind once or twice but I've never let me thoughts wonder past marriage and one or two kids but I doubt that would ever happen, even though we are both the same he probably has never look at me like that. To him I am probably Tris, best friend, sister-like acquaintance, or just Tris like girl that I talk to and hang around with.

Am I even a girl in his eyes, or maybe I'm just one of the guys, I don't want to be one of the guys, I want to be...NO! I'm taking a break from dating, it's how you get hurt. Plus Sawyer probably doesn't even like me like that, and I feel the same way. We will only ever be friends get that threw my head. This is what happens when I let my mind wander. I really need to stop talking to myself. Sawyer will always and only ever be a friend.

"So who's ready to eat?" I ask. I get whoops and hollers of agreement in response.

* * *

"So we have been seated and gotten our food, and I am eating umm... apple cider spice waffles which I didn't even know they made, along with some jelly toast, bacon, and apple juice. Zoe?" She's on my right side.

"I've got a fruit salad, blueberry pancakes topped off with whip cream and syrup, scrambled eggs, sausage, and orange juice"she says I move to the next person, which happens to be Louise, on my left side who is not paying attention, absentmindedly sipping her drink.

"Louise! Can you tell the camera what your eating please?" I ask. She pulls herself out of she trance and smiles as she explains.

"I've got some cinnamon apple porridge, oatmeal to the Americans, sweet sausage, toast, and lemonade" she says and turns to Alfie, who sits next to Zoe.

"Sawyer, Joe, and I have gotten a ham and cheese omelets which is like huge! Along with a small fruit salad and apple juice." He says. I turn the camera to Louise side on Marcus and Joey ho look like they've got the same thing as well.

"We got they French toast with strawberry and bananas along with some bacon and sparkling water." He says.

"Fancy, I comment. "Last but not least, , what have you gotten?" I point the camera at the other head of the table, where Tyler sits.

"Um a bacon cheeseburger with fries, and a sprite, I don't eat breakfast foods" he states with a shrug.

"Well they all look very delicious, so are you all ready for the convention" I get another round of agreements.

"We can not wait to meet all of you, you may hear this from probably everyone and your sick of it but if it wasn't for your views we wouldn't be where we are today, so thanks guys so much and we love you" Zoe says and smiles.

"Aww a little heart-felt moment, okay guys I'm gonna finish up my food, and let's see where the day takes us" I say and end the recording.

We all chit-chat and laugh when Tyler attempts to eat half of his ginormous burger all in one bite, which he fails at starting choking and split all the slightly chewed food out on the table, I sunk in my seat a little when we got glares from the onlookers.

"Hey do you guys mind if I catch up with you in a few minutes there's just someone I need to visit, anyone's welcome to join me if they want, in fact why don't you all come along, I would really love for you to meet someone that stayed very close to my heart," I say standing up.

"It not an old boyfriend or something is it? ,because I don't need to look like a jerk when I go into big brother mode on some guy in front of any fans" Joe says. Marcus nodding in agreement.

"No it's not a old boyfriend, trust me I've done everything I can to avoid him" I say, Zoe and Sawyer raise their eyebrow in question but I just brush it off and continue.

"Anyway come on I really want to go before we have to start getting ready,"

They stand up and leave the restaurant, this trip is all inclusive after all and I look around, and head over to...The Tattoo Parlor. My friends follow me to the other side of the Pit. Tobias-Four is gone by now so I'm not really worried.

The bell jingles above the door and the lady with the blue and green streaks looks up and smiles.

"Tris, what a pleasant surprise" I laugh and come around the counter to engulf her in a hug.

"Hey Tori, I've missed you" I tell her.

"I've missed you too how long has been?"

"Too long, I would have visited earlier I just wasn't ready to come back to this place, but on a more cheerful note, Tori these are my friends" I say gesturing to the people behind me.

"This is Zoe, Sawyer, Joey, Louise, Tyler, Joe, Marcus, and Alfie" I introduce.

"Oh, I know I kept track of you and all your friends, seen about all of your videos, I'm not that old, I know why your here, and I plan to be at the YouTube party early" she says with a motherly smile.

"Thanks Tori" I say.

"So would any of you like a tattoo" she says looking excited.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"11:00" Marcus says.

"The show starts at 2:30 we have to be there an hour before the crowd comes and we still have to get ready which will take about at least 2 hours so we actually have to go like right now but we can totally get one tomorrow or later on in the day. Okay?" I tell her.

"Your body, your call Tris so whatever you wanna do, fine"

"Cool, well I'll see you later or probably tomorrow" I tell her.

We are all getting ready in my room, which has Zoe, Louise, Grace, Jenna, Bethany, Lily, Ingrid, Fluer, Jenn, Mamrie, Hannah, Tanya, Colleen, and I. We are all getting ready and it's not exactly easy when you have 14 girls hustling around your hotel room, yelling requests and trying to get everyone else and themselves ready when we only have 30 minutes left, along with music playing so loud we can barely hear what anyone is saying. Since I'm already done I head to the bathroom to Vlog. I ended up wearing a loose white long sleeve blouse, dark floral shorts, block thigh high socks a and black boot pumps. Along with my black shoulder bag. My hair is curled in loose ringlet and Ingrid gives me an up-down do. I have a smoky eye with bright red lipstick. (Link in profile)

"Hello once again, viewers, I am blogging in my hotel bathroom because there are 13 girls in my room all getting ready for the convention, as you can see I'm already done thank god. But I just wanted to talk to you guys before the show even though you won't see this video until after the show, I really can't wait to meet all of you and umm" I say before a knock on the door interrupts me.

"Come in!" I yell. When the door opens in comes Lily, Tanya, Fluer, and Bethany all laughing.

"Oh are you vlogging?" Tanya asked me.

"Yeah it's way to crowded out there and this is the only place where I can stretch without bumping into someone"

"It is so crowded out there guys we have about at least 8 vanities set up, you look very cute by the way I love your outfit" Fleur tells the camera then me.

"Thank you, you look pretty as well" she has on a baby blue high low skirt that she matched with gold reptile designed pumps and a metallic gold bow bandeau top, her blond hair is is a curly waterfall braid and she had on a natural looking makeup with sparkling clear lip gloss.

"Thanks" she responds.

"Oh quick introductions for those of you who don't know who these people are, this is Fluer DeForce, that's Tanya Burr, soon be Mrs. Jim Chapman, this is Lily Singh aka SUUUPPPEERR woman, and Miss Bethany Mota, how are you ladies doing?"

"Awesome, I'm so exicted, yah!" Bethany says jumping up and down. I laugh.

"Is everyone else ready out there?" I yell after opening the bathroom door before I show the camera the room.

"Yeah, besides some of us doing last makeup checks, but you can film if you want" Colleen calls out.

"Don't they look amazing guys, you can put which outfit is your favorite in the comments if you want," I tell them.

"Just so you can see all the outfits, we have Colleen who is the "cousin" of Miranda Sings, Zoe or Zoella, Mamrie Hart, Hannah Hart, Grace Helbig btw you should check out The Grace Helbig Show on E! It's really funny, Jenn or her tube name JennxPenn, Ingrid and/or Missglamorazzi, Louise or Sprinkleofglitter, the Highlarious Jenna Marbles, and once again lil ol' me, Tris" I put on my best little kid smile.

"So we are going to check in with the guys because it is about time we start heading downstairs so I will self some of you in a few minutes" I turn the camera off when Ingrid yells out the time.

We have a little over 10 minutes to meet up with the boys and get all the way to the other side of Dauntless.

I'm the first one to walk out the door, all the guys are on the first floor in Ryan Higa's room. I pressed the down button on the elevator which lights up a bright blue.

When I step out on the first floor, the first thing in see is Casper running around the corner, running right past us with something white in his mouth, which I think is a t-shirt and a shoe in his hand. After about 3 seconds we hear rapid footsteps, as if someone is running and Sawyer comes around the corner shirtless and with one shoe on yelling, "Casper give them back!"

I raise one eyebrow at the dust they both let behind, not even acknowledging the 14 girls standing on the side. I sigh and make my way to Ryan's room.

*Knock knock knock*

"Hey, wow! You ladies look...wow!" Ryan says. I giggle.

"Thank you, you look very nice too" I tell him, he has on a simple black T-shirt, camouflage with red converse, and a red bulls hat.

"Welcome" he says moving aside and motioning us in.

Most of the guys are sitting on the couch or on the floor talking sipping on sodas or sparkling water, there is a plate of cookies in the middle of the coffee table. When we walk in they all yell "Hey's!"

"Yo, yo,yo" I say. "Very nice, very nice" I say looking around at everyone's outfits. We all go around hugging each other.

"Oh guys what was going on with Casper and Sawyer, when we got off the elevator they were chasing each other down the hallway" I say.

"Oh, we dared Casper to take Sawyers shirt and one shoe and hide it somewhere but he got out sooner than expected so he ran out the room before Sawyer noticed before he started chasing him.

"Well I hope they come back soon because we have to get down stairs" Mamrie says.

After a few minutes, Sawyer finally walks back in out of breathe with a tight white shirt showing off his well defined muscles. He has on his black and white supra sky top sneakers and red skinny jeans. His hair is blow up and slightly jelled and his has a red SnapBack hanging from his belt loop. He looks hot.

Casper comes in with a red hand print around his neck, but it doesn't look like it hurts.

"He put me in a head lock until a gave up his stuff" he says out of breathe. I snicker a little.

"Aww, you poor thing" I say sympathetically. I go over and hug Casper and give him a friendly tight squeeze,

"Sawyer such a bully," Casper I then turn to Sawyer and point my finger out.

"Bad boy" I say waving me finger up and down chastising him and if he were a dog.

He hands his head in playful sadness, he hangs his head and puts his hands out and acts as if they were paws.

"Guys! We have to get going if we are going to make it on time," Beth says.

"Okay, okay, let's go" I say.

"We are out of here,"

"Come on" I hear from everybody.

Sawyer grabs his leather jacket and heads for the elevator. We end up taking 2 elevators because we have so many people. The convention takes place in the cafeteria, and since it is so big the have some how extended the space because one cafeteria isn't big enough for practically the whole compound and visitors.

Security let the crowd in the doors 20 minutes ago and as soon as they burst threw the door all we have heard was screaming since the

"Okay guys so we are now back stage, we just when through a practice run and it was pretty cool the management people today us where to stand and gave up space to just run threw what the final show was gonna be, and it was pretty cool, so we're behind a curtain where we will come out and we have our own section I think it's boys then Girls, right?" I look at Connor for reassurance. He nods. "Oh, you just have to ignore the screaming background noise, I've just gotten use to it, sounds like white noise to me"

"Yeah we will meet you guys separately then we will all come out on the panel and finally, put on a show all together, yah! and look who I have found" I turn the camera to...

"Me! Connor Franta" Connor Says. "Hiiiiiiiiiii" he waves his finger in front of the lens.

"How are you doing Connor?"

"I'm pretty good, nervous and stoked at the same time, I'm going on in like 2 minutes and the fans are screaming there heads off, some we chanting my name which was a total confidence booster. So wish me luck!"

"You don't need it," I say. He walks over to his The sign on the curtain that says Connor Franta.

"Which me luck guys," Connor yells to my camera from across the room.

"Well I'm just gonna hang out until I'm called up, nothing really exciting so I'll turn the camera off," I end the recording awkwardly.

I place my camera down next to the rest of my stuff.

"Ahhhh!" Comes from behind me before I'm lifting off my feet by big strong arms, at first I freeze but it doesn't feel like I'm being kidnapped, these arms are way to familiar.

"Hi" a camera is in my face and an arm in around my waist. I turn frantically trying to figure out of is is until I see Sawyers face.

"Oh hey, hey camera" I wave with a big smile, and turn in his arm toward the camera.

"Are you on soon?" I ask.

"Yeah, right now actually but I just wanted to see you first, your sort of my good luck charm," he says with a shy smile and a shrug, looking down at the floor "so wish me luck," he says

"Good luck" I say. He turns off the camera, me still wrapped in his arm.

"Thanks" he whispers close to my ear before planting a kiss on the side of my mouth, before walking away without say another word. Umm, okay.

I'm not really sure what to do so I just sit down for a while. Was that a sign? Because partially kissing someone on the lips isn't exactly a friendly gesture, it's more a couple-y gesture. Maybe he was trying to get my cheek but was to close.

Ugh, why must guys be so confusing?

* * *

I pull out my phone and post something new on my social media's. Twitter, tumblr, Facebook, Instagram, and vine.

**_"I love you all so much, Thx so much for the support"_**

"Miss Prior, these people claim they know you," a bulky security guard with a buzz cut walks up saying.

I twist my body around on the couch, and smile.

"Yeah their good" I say, he nods stiffly and strides away. I get up and hug my parents and brother. Caleb looks me up and down, with a raised eyebrow.

"Good lord what are you wearing?" He say rubbing his temples and giving me a judging look.

"Clothes" I say.

"Barely" he mumbles.

"Would you guys mind being on my Vlog" I say ignoring Caleb's comment.

"No" they all respond.

I grab my camera and press record.

"Okay guys quick intro before I have to get up on stage, I know a lot of you have asked me this question in the comments, which is when are we gonna see your parents and brother like you may know they live here in Chicago, and I thought 'hey I'm in Chicago hanging with parents, brother, and camera so why not please the people in the process' so without further ado, here are my parents Natalie and Andrews Prior, say hi guys!"

"Hello, everyone we are Tris parents, we are from the Abnegation sector and are very proud of Tris" mom gives a nice little summary.

"Aww, thanks guys, now this is my brother Caleb, Caleb a quick summary about yourself, keep it short and sweet" I say. The rest of the girl youtubers taking there spots.

"Hey , like she said I'm Caleb and I'm erudite, the intelligent factor, but I will probably moving out of Chicago and hopefully to L.A, fingers crossed" he says.

"Oh, and I love my sister" he says as an after thought.

"Well, that was lovely Caleb and as much as I would love to talk a little more about you guys, I have to go stand in my position, so you can wait back here or go up front, if you want" I tell them.

"Wish me luck," I tell them. Giving all of them a big hug. Before running to my spot, in between Lily and Zoe, my camera still in hand.

" so ready guys, are you ready Zo?" I ask.

She gives me a thumbs up, she is also vlogging.

"Are you ready Lily?" I face the other way.

"So pumped, I could puke" she says, giving me her superwoman sign she does with her fingers. I laugh.

"They go in order so they present us as we go down the line, all the stands out side look the same, so the fans have no idea who is where, or who does out until the are introduced, I will be the 3 to come out, so Bethany, Lily then me" I told the camera.

"Say hi Beth!"

"Hey hey" she waves and says.

"And now our favorite females, the queens of youtube, here we go!" The guy on the other side of tithe curtain says getting the audience more hyped than they already are. More screaming.

"Here is Bethany Mota!" Beth runs threw her curtain.

"Next up, she's the Canadian comedy superhero who makes us pee our pants, it's Superwoman, Lily Singh!" Lily slowly walks threw her curtain.

"Next up is the beautiful talented singer-songwriter, comedian TRIS PRIOR!" I walk regularly not wanting to drop the camera, I film all the screaming fangs before the I am handed a mic and realize I can say something really quickly.

"Hey, hey, hey, who is ready to have so fun?" I scream. Getting all whoops in responds, yup I'm gonna have a blast.

* * *

Yeah my wifi is finally back on so tho dis the new chapter, very sorry I ended it were I did, I'll have a new chapter in no time, btw, what you guys think should be the name of Tris' fans like what do you want me to call them as a whole? Let me know in the review section or PM me, I'd love hear from you. Bit anyway, read and review!Thx.

-Mckayla


	6. Chapter 6

Guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in literally forever I have the worst writers block possible if any of you still read this story plz plz plz i need ideas!


End file.
